About Us
What drives our campaign? On a very fundamental level, we see ourselves as being driven by a framework of values and ideals. This shapes the way we look at our university, our fellow students and the issues that matter to us. From framework stems things to do – “policy”, if you’re so inclined – which we would like to implement, and which we think will help improve our university experience. This is our vision, our manifesto for change. It’s not set in stone, and we need your help to grow and cultivate it! Vision We would like to be part of a university and a community that we feel ownership with, as well as an attachment to – something we can proudly call “ours”. This is a university and a community that has a culture of inclusion, participation, empathy, connection and open dialogue. We are a part of a community, which we shape and listen to, and vice versa. We also listen to each other, regardless of differences. We would like to be a at a university where students care about what is going on around them, and are able and willing to participate in shaping the culture and institution that brings us together. As much as possible, we want to remove barriers that prevent such participation. We want to be able to participate in and shape the issues that matter to us. We also want to remove the barriers to participation. This would take the form of active student participation making decisions, providing services and developing pedagogy. To support this, we want to be respected and empowered by institutional structures, such as university administration, academic staff, student representatives, and our fellow students. We want decisions and the way we learn to have student input. This is not a one-sided demand: we want students to help provide some of these services, too. In this, we would like to be supported by the university, our educators, and our fellow students. We want to help cultivate a student body that will internalize, perpetuate and develop this vision itself. We want to encourage the student body to develop this vision and these values over time by itself. Mission We believe that ANUSA should be the site of community building, and its structures, resources, reach and influence put it in a perfect position to do this. ANUSA should be the site of building a university student community. This will be achieved through cornerstone approaches and actions in four key areas which we use to characterise the university experience – academically, physically, socially, and politically. This will necessitate both building on the successes of previous ANUSA representatives, as well as reform. We are very open to both if they will improve student community and representation at the ANU, and in doing so we will be guided very strongly by the principles outlined here. We aim to achieve a greater sense of student community in the academic, social, physical and political aspects of the university experience. This will ''build ''both on the grounds past successes and reform, and guided ultimately by our values. We want to see results with regards to this mission, which is why we will be professional and pragmatic in our approach. We want ANUSA to be well researched, collaborative and articulate in its dealings, whether with students, the university, or the government. To tie this in with our goal of a strong student community, we emphasise grassroots outreach, the clear and accessible delivery of facts and opinions, and good communication with all parties involved. We will be professional and pragmatic in achieving our mission by being well researched, collaborative and articulate. We will keep all parties involved tied to these objectives through clear communication and grassroots engagement. The other half of having ANUSA engaged in grassroots outreach is getting more students involved with ANUSA. More needs to be done with regards to informing the broader student body on how they can contribute and participate towards our project of building community and engaging in the issues that matter. We want students to feel empowered to be active in the issues that are important to them by providing additional, meaningful opportunities for students to contribute in a significant way. We also want students to get involved in ANUSA. This will come from a greater awareness of ANUSA’s roles and functions, as well as more meaningful opportunities for student contribution. Values in progress *''Grassroots engagement and accessibility'' A determined and unrelenting attitude about actually getting students into the room for student issues, will create a real platform for student to be really be able to get involved. Identifying access barriers as well as inspiring students to actually care and be able to see the very manageable and reasonable ways of how they can partake. *''Communication, accountability and transparency'' Ensuring that knowledge about what ANUSA is, its role and function and who is involved is widely understood and accessible. Not taking for-granted the process of education people in this regard. Making sure channels if communication, minuets and reports about what’s going on are constantly made and well packaged for consumption. Ensuring process of accountability for ANUSA representatives especially paid ones are constantly evoked and upheld. *''Ownership and participation '' It is important that students feel a sense of ownership with ANUSA and university. That they understand why and how it is important to their experience. This sense of ownership spurs greater desire for participation creates relevant decision making, policy projects and results. Which make a sense of ownership more worthwhile. *''Student community and consciousness '' It is important that members of the university especially students feel like part of their community. That an sense of closeness togetherness and empathy for the concerns of their fellow student is bore from a sense of belonging. The community that the creating of collective consciousness can exist and be best understood. Valuing this as of utmost importance could best position us to make students experience more positive and fulfilling. Think & Do See the Think or the Plan & Do sections to help develop our ideas! Category:About Us